diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Haedrig - Conversation Achievement
is an achievement in Diablo III. The Weary Blacksmith Only available after the Quest: The Legacy of Cain (Act I) and before the start of The Shattered Crown *You have to find the blacksmith where he is standing outside of the den you go into to fight Mira and the other turned civilians, in between these two quests. You can jump to The Shattered Crown quest to find this, but make sure to run to Haedrig before talking to Deckard and actually starting the quest. Player: Are you troubled? Haedrig: It's my wife; she's very ill. Player: I hope she recovers New Tristram Only available in the Quest: The Fallen Star (Act I) Haedrig Eamon: Nothing ever seems to change in New Tristram, does it? Player: What do you mean? Haedrig: There's always some threat of the risen dead or foul evil descending on the town, isn't there? Cain's Disappearance Only available in the Quest: The Legacy of Cain (Act I) Haedrig: It doesn't seem likely that Deckard Cain could have survived down in the cathedral this long, does it? Player: He is alive, and I will rescue him. Haedrig: You seem quite sure of yourself. Do you know something I don't? Note: Talk to Leah to make conversation available. Haedrig's Grandfather Available after killing Mira in the Quest: The Shattered Crown (Act I) Player: I wish to hear more of your grandfather. He served King Leoric? Haedrig: Not much to tell. I lived with my father in Caldeum at the time. We heard that my grandfather stayed in Tristram until the end, trying to save lives. Don't know if he succeeded, but there it is. When the Skeleton King fell, my grandfather was dying from a sword wound. He had the crown sealed with him to keep it safe. Player: It takes strength to stand against the dark. Thank you for your grandfather's sacrifice. Mira Eamon Available at the start of the Quest: Reign of the Black King (Act I) Disappears at the end of Act I. Player: I see the villagers weeping for their dead. You do not. How is it that you alone know of the Unformed Land? Haedrig: I don't know what you're talking about. You did me a service, and I'm grateful, but I don't care to speak of my wife. Player: Ah, You bury your tears. Hear me when I tell you that I understand. Long ago, before I became a warrior, my little sister died of a terrible illness. I did not sleep for long days. I did not eat. The spirits, they whispered and sang to me until my tears dried. They sing to me still, and I smile to hear my sister among them. Haedrig: With all due respect, I don't want to hear about your beliefs or your spirits. If you don't have any business for me, just leave me be. Haedrig's Father Available at the start of the Quest: The Doom in Wortham (Act I) Player: You spoke of your father before. I would like to hear of him. Haedrig: My father was a diplomat. We had a manor in Caldeum with servants, terraces, all of that. Everything changed when the troubles started. Somehow, rumors spread that my grandfather was responsible for the King's madness. My father's work fell apart. No one would speak to him. He kept believing it would blow over, though. Player: Did it? Haedrig: No. I'd rather not talk about it now, if you don't mind. I have work to see to. Fate of Haedrig's Father Available at the start of the Quest: Return to New Tristram (Act I) Haedrig: I can tell by the look in your eye that you're not going to leave it alone. You want to hear what happened to my father. Player: Anyone can see that it pulls at you. Haedrig: Right, well... my father tried to dispel the rumors about my grandfather. No one would listen. Then one night, a week later, crazed refugees from Tristram came for revenge. I remember my father screaming for us to get out. And nasty laughter... a lot of it. Just before Justus shoved me out of the window, I saw my father crawling up the stairs at me with two daggers in his back and a third whipping around his throat. Player: Why did these men kill him? Did they believe your father a traitor as well? Haedrig: I doubt it. Madmen don't need reasons to kill, just blades. Returning to Caldeum Available at the start of the Quest: Shadows in the Desert (Act II) Player: Did you ever think that you would return to Caldeum? Haedrig: I told myself I'd never come back here, and yet here I am. Player: Because of what happened to your father? Haedrig: Because of what happened to me. Some scars don't heal, and there's no point in scratching at them, is there? Weather doesn't suit me either. Changes in the City Available at the start of the Quest: The Road to Alcarnus (Act II) Player: Have these lands changed much since you were here last? Haedrig: Last time I passed through here was soon after meeting Mira. She wanted to stop and see the city, but I convinced her to travel on. My good memories of Caldeum feel like I'm watching someone else's life. I'll be glad for us to be gone. Meeting Mira Available at the start of the Quest: A Royal Audience (Act II) Player: Is this where you met your wife? Haedrig: It's actually quite a tale. We met in a town not far from here, n the outskirts of Kurast. She was... Well, you're not going to believe it... She was... locked in a cage. Player: She was a breaker of laws? Haedrig: No! They were going to burn her as a witch. Player: You wife was a witch? Haedrig: Let's talk about this another time. About Mira Available at the start of the Quest: Betrayer of the Horadrim (Act II) Player: Tell me more about your wife. Haedrig: I broke her out in the middle of the night, and we escaped. They didn't chase us far. I guess they were glad to see her go. Player: Not many care for witches. Haedrig: She wasn't a witch. She was a mystic. Though we didn't find that out for a time, not until we started traveling with a Vecin wagon train. But that's another story for another time. The Vecin Available at the start of the Quest: Blood and Sand (Act II) Player: Tell of your time with the Vecin. Haedrig: When we first joined the wagon train, we were just two lost souls. The Vecin thought it was unbearably romantic, a pair of lovers on the run from their pasts. I suppose it might have even been true. A mystic with the Vecin recognized Mira's talent immediately. We stayed with them while Mira learned from her. Along the way, we fell in love and got married. I've never known anything as surely as my love for her. Player: Perhaps she cast a spell on you. Haedrig: Never mind. Going to Tristram Available at the start of the Quest: The Black Soulstone (Act II) Player: Why did you go to Tristram? Haedrig: You know, I've asked myself that. It was Mira's idea. I wonder if she saw something and knew that I needed to be there to help you. Did she knew what was going to happen all along? Player: You had many years of love together. She would not want you to worry for her. Haedrig: Thank you. I need a moment alone. Caldeum After Belial Available after Killing Belial in: Lord of Lies (Act II) *easier to get in Act III if backtracking. Haedrig: Do you wonder what will happen in Caldeum now? Player: The people there will survive if they value wisdom over greed. Haedrig: Asheara will be there to keep the peace. I only hope they rebuild wisely. I have seen the ruin that Leoric and Diablo brought in Tristram. I would not wish it upon Caldeum. Bastion's Keep Available at the start of the quest: The Siege of Bastion Keep (Act III) Blacksmith Haedrig: From the burning desert to the freezing north. You don't make it easy on us, do you? Player: We will rest the moment the demons do. I promise. Blacksmith Haedrig: At least there's a lot of work to be done here. These men fight with blunted swords and dented armor. It's good to help. The Future Available in the quest: The Siege of Bastion Keep (Act III) Blacksmith Haedrig: What will you do when this battle is ended? Player: It may be too early to think about such a thing. Blacksmith Haedrig: It's never too early. Player: My people are enslaved by brutal traditions. I will return, and free them. Blacksmith Haedrig: A noble goal. I just want a quiet town in the country, where I can work and live a life of peace. Raising the Catapults Available at the start of the quest: Turning the Tide (Act III) (Talk to Tyrael first to start the quest) Haedrig: It will be difficult to break Azmodan's advance without the catapults brought to bear. The demon's numbers are too great. In time, they will overrun us. But if the catapults can be raised, our superior position may make all the difference. The Final Goal Available at the start of the quest: Tremors in the Stone (Act III) after accepting the quest from Lieutenant Lavail. Haedrig: Time has flown by since I joined you in New Tristram. Look at us now. Who would have ever guessed we'd be here? And now every passing hour brings us closer to our goal. But do we have a chance? Player: The spirits have led us to this place and time. We cannot fail. Tide of Battle Available at the start of the quest: Machines of War (Act III) Haedrig: The men look to you to lead them. When they see you laying waste to the demon hordes, they are heartened. As you go, so does this battle. Always remember that. Nerves Available at the start of the quest: Siegebreaker (Act III) Haedrig: How do you feel? Nervous? Player: Sometimes. Then, I breathe, I smile... and the nervousness is gone. Haedrig: I feel a sense of calm. I know you can do it. Have no fear; the things I have crafted will not fail you. Haedrig's Sorrow Available at the start of the quest: Fall of the High Heavens (Act IV) Haedrig: I thought I could make my wife's death mean something. It doesn't matter now, does it? Player: It does matter. You are here now, and we might still turn the tide of this battle. Haedrig: Right. I'm sure that's a comfort for Leah now that she's gone too. I've been a fool. You don't get to make things right. This world isn't made for redemption. An Apology Available at the start of the quest: Beneath the Spire (Act IV) Haedrig: I'm sorry for what I said before. I was upset. I don't know what it is, but I feel better, like things can be made right. Player: You feel hopeful once again. Haedrig: Yes, that's it exactly. My wife would not have wanted me to wallow in my misery. She would have wanted me to do everything I could to help you win this battle. And you can win. I know that now. Category:Conversation achievements